The imaginary friend of an aquatranssexual
by jtijerina41
Summary: a slightly different outcome to the Neko-Ken training now with a sneak peek at ch. 2 its very long not the sneak peek the ch.
1. Chapter 1

A Ranma ½ FanFiction

By: Joel Tijerina

April 6, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters but I do however own the idea so no stealing!

The imaginary friend of an aquatranssexualle

Prologue

"Okay Ranma todays the big day that I've been talking about, are you ready?"

A small bowl hit the ground with an audible thud as the small boy in question looked up, eyes as big as saucers, from his breakfast of rice and preserved fish which was now spilled all over the ground. The boy, Ranma, quickly leaped to his feet with the excitement that seemed only capable by the young and innocent. "Really? Today I get to become the world's greatest martial artist?"

"That's right son." Replied Genma to the beaming boy whose smile would make the wickedest of folk become devote Catholics in a heartbeat.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" screamed the little boy of 7 as he flung himself onto his father and clung to him as if his life depended on it, all the while saying thank you over and over again.

Genma franticly removed his son and set him upon the ground, "Now Ranma, remember what I told you yesterday."

Ranma hand shot straight into the sky as he readily and all too happily replied, "Never eat yellow snow!"

Genma's palm shot straight to his face in a similar fashion to his son, "that's… not quite right; what else did it tell you during yesterday's lesson."

"When training always call daddy sensei!" recited Ranma, "was that right dadd… I mean sensei"

"Yes, now before we make you the world's Greatest martial artist and a man amounts men you must first…," Genma paused for dramatic effect watching as Ranma clung to every word, "clean up our Camp site!"

"Ahhhh, okay." Grumbled the little boy as he started to clean and pack their supplies when Genma stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something boy." Said Genma while gesturing toward a third pack filled to the brim with rocks.

"Sorry Sensei" replied Ranma as he lifted the hundred plus pound with ease and continued to pack away their belongings all the while dodging varies items that his father started to lob at him.

A short while later the two were heading up the side of a small mountain towards a small campsite that Genma had secretly been clearing up for the past few days in preparation for the training that he was going to put his son through. Said son was trudging along just behind him, struggling slightly with the two packs that he carried upon his pack; one with their camping equipment the other filled with rocks.

"Daddy, after I become world's greatest martial artist can we go see Ucchan again! I miss him, he was funny and his dad made the best food ever!"

Genma looked over at his son and found that the boy was practically jumping up and down witch really impressed him considering that the boy was caring about 180 pounds of equipment and rocks; it also made him rather upset. "Look son I already told you that we cannot go back over there ever again, not after Uyko's dad gave us their cart-"

"But dad didn't that cart fall in that river we crossed," cut in Ranma as he put one and two together to make three, "so, since we don't have it anymore we can go back right!"

Genma stopped, keeled down to his son's level, and stared him directly into those brilliant blue eyes.

"No."

"But-"

Genma simply held up a hand and continued walking.

Several hours later the duo reached a small clearing in the woods and were greeted to the sound of meowing. Low and ferial sounds that emitted from a pit dug into the earth at the center of the clearing; covered with planks of wood save for a small opening just large enough for a small child to enter.

"Daddy are those cats?" quipped Ranma.

"Yes son, they are going to help you become the best."

"Oh."

"Come over here Ranma and take off those packs and your clothes."

"My clothes?" questioned Ranma as he stared at his father all the while taking off the packs and sheading his clothing. After all he could trust his father, right?

"Yes Ranma now hurry up and come over here and put this on." Called Genma as he pulled what appeared to be a vest made of fish sausages.

"Okay daddy." Came the reply as Ranma quickly donned the impromptu clothing item and allowed his father to guide him to the whole in the ground. The meowing seemed to grow louder as Ranma drew closer to the pit.

"listen closely Ranma," started Genma, " you are going to go into that hole and play with the kittens and when your all done you will be the world's greatest martial artist. How does that sound?"

"Like fun daddy! I mean Sensei!" said the little boy with all of the enthusiasm of a child receiving his/her chose of candy in the world's largest candy store.

"Alright then… good luck son." With that Genma, not so gently, pushed Ranma into the pit and walked away.

"Ouch!" cried Ranma as he slowly stood up after falling on his bottom; the pit was very dark save for the occasional shafts of light that entered from the few slits in the boards above revealing at least 30 different glowing pair of yellow cat eyes staring (hungrily) at him.

Ranma, being he young and innocent child that he is, bent slightly and started tapping his hands on his knees while calling out to the kittens for a chance to play with them.

"Here kitty, I won't heart you."

Slowly the first cat stalked forward and leaped into Ranma's arms.

"That's a good kitty! Wanna pla…"

He never did finish that sentence.

Genma tried to get as far away as possible; unfortunately he didn't get far enough before the screams started. They tore through the beautiful summers day like a molten knife through frozen solid butter. Birds and wild life in general fled from the sound of pure and utter terror rang across the woods. The sound ripped and Genma's soul tempting him to leap to his sons side but he forced himself with all his will power to do no such thing for the scroll said the trainee had to endure this for at least 30 minutes. All he could hope for was for the screams to stop.

They did not.

He started to count off the seconds.

Gently he lifted his son up from the pit exactly 30 minutes later and laid him upon the cool ground while sheading silent tears of regret and sorrow.

He did this to his only child; he was covered in blood not all of it being his. Gashes decorated his once flawless skin in the distinct claw like slashes that would leave him with scares for the rest of his life. At least he would live.

But that wasn't even the worst part; no, that went to Ranma's eyes. Once full of youth and life where now dull and showed no sign of intelligence.

Genma quickly went about the task of cleaning the Nemours wounds that covered Ranma's body.

"Ranma… I'm so sorry." Genma, for the first time in many years cried.

(001101011101010)

They were all around him, those eyes; those horrible yellow eyes from hell staring directly into the his fragile soul hurting him more than the physical pain as they ripped in to his skin like it wasn't even there.

"Daddy!" screamed the boy with all his strength for he knew his daddy would come to his rescue and save him from his personal pit of hell, but he never came.

Never called back.

For the first time Ranma was alone.

"Wake up!"

Ranma looked around seeing nothing and hearing nothing but the hell spawn that attacked him with no regard or compassion, hoping to find the source of the voice that called out to him in the void.

The hissing grew louder and louder still.

"Wake up!" called the voice with more urgency than before.

But there was no one in here with him for alone was he

"WAKE UP!" screamed the voice as it broke through the meowing and the hissing of the little demons, drowning them out and then… darkness.

There were no cats.

No sound.

No pain.

Nothing.

"Hey over here." Called a voice; a voice that rang clear and true through the darkness and uplifted the young boys downed spirits. Ranma frantically looked for the source of the voice but could not seem to find it, but he was determined for he knew he was no longer alone. Laughter that would make demons change their ways chimed all around him as he searched for the voice and then…

"Hahaha, your funny look behind you silly!" chimed the voice.

Turning around Ranma came face to face with a door made of solid marble that appeared to be made by the Greeks. It was at least ten feet tall and seven feet wide and a stunning shade of white with wisps of pink and black; along the edges of the door there were several carvings of wild horses sculpted into the door frame. Then there was the door handle itself which looked to be make of the finniest ivory with strips of gold leaf running along the sides. In short, it was one beautifully piece of artwork.

"Go ahead; open it and I'll see you on the other side." Rang the voice one more time as silence once again took over.

Slowly Ranma approached the door and ran his hands across the smooth surface. The stone was cool to the touch but not cold; in fact it was rather welcoming and seemed to be calling him without the conventional use of a spoken language. He grabbed the handle and pushed.

Then there was light.

Blinding light for that matter; as Ranma steeped across the threshold he had to shield his eyes from the blaring light that seemed to consume his entire being in a warm and welcoming glow.

Without a warning the light died down to manageable levels while still maintaining the warmth that it previously held. Ranma opened his eyes and gasped; he was standing near the edge of a cliff in a clearing surrounded by the lushest and greenest forest he had ever seen. Immense red woods surrounded the edge of the clearing leading up to the cliff while various bushes decorated with varies fruits and barriers gathered around the trunks of the trees. Birds where sing theirs songs of courtship and bees and butterflies flew from exotic flower to flower bringing life to a new generation. But of all the beauty that surrounded the astonished boy who had, no longer than a minute ago been surround by pain and misery, there was one thing that caught his eye above all else.

It was a young girl.

She was sitting at the edge of the cliff with her feet swinging of the edge of the cliff in a very playful matter. She was wearing a training gi, very much like his own, and appeared to be about his age and height. She also had the most brilliant shade of red hair that he had ever laid eyes upon.

"It's about time you showed up," she said without turning around to face him while patting the ground next to her, "why don't you come and join me."

Ranma did just that and got his first good look at the girl next to him and was shocked. Not because she was hideous or anything, no not that, in fact she was rather pretty. He was shocked because other than the fact that she was female she very well could have been his twin; they even shared the same icy blue eyes.

"Ranma just stared for a while before he remembered staring was rude and stuck out his hand to the girl, "Hi, my name is Ranma Saotme. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The girl just giggled as she took his hand and spoke with a smile, "Ranko, just Ranko."

Over the past few years I have come to the definitive conclusion that my pops is downright stupid. Now normally people would get mad at this statements saying things like, "you should respect your father!" well the truth is I lost what little respect I had for him today but before I get into todays events allow me to explain the events that lead to todays said events.

The day before…

Sleep. My absolute favorite time of the day; no worries, no stupid and or dangerous training methods, but above all else there is rest. You see, recently pops has been taking my training to all new heights as we near the last leg of our training journey. Normally I wouldn't mind such things as I just so happen to LOVE a good challenge but these so called training methods where starting to get rather… extreme. Just yesterday the old man had me hang upside down from a tree branch 30 feet in the air while doing sit ups and dodging bricks that he would throw every time that I stopped to take a breath. Then there was the time that I had to stand under a water fall in my birthday suit doing arial kata all the while dodging bricks. Yeah but that's not the worst part. No, the absolute worst thing he does, and it happens every morning, is his method to wake me up. A bucket of cold water and…

"WAKE UP BOY!"

Splash!

Thud!

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the bricks.

"Stupid pops, why does he have to wake me up like that every morning?" yeah, I was complaining but I had every right to! But right now I don't want to think about that as for the first time in months I was taking a hot bath and had absolute peace and quiet.

"You know if you keep talking to your self people are going to think your crazy."

Or not. Chuckling to myself, I turned to face the familiar voice of my one and true friend in this large strange world.

Ranko.

"According to the doctors your not real, ya know that?"

"Do you believe them?"

"Absolutely not."

She laughed as she sat down at the bank of the hot springs with her legs crossed in a feminine manner dangling over the edge and I just couldn't help but notice just how good the past few years had been for her as she had filled out rather nicely up top and had those curves that only a women could possess. She noticed me looking and smiled that wonderful smile of hers as she brushed a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face and looked at me directly in the eyes before she spoke.

"Genma's been getting restless with this dojo…" she trailed off, not having to say anymore for we both knew what that meant. The old man was going to try to pull a fast on the Miyagi dojo; they had to be ready for anything.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing before you showed up; that and how to get out of this situation without any embarrassment like the last time."

Ranko merely nodded at this statement in remembrance of the last dojo that I had trained at.

(Flash back)

"Ranma RUN!" screamed pops while dragging me by the arm, desperately trying to navigate the bristling streets of the local market.

"What's going on pop! I wasn't done sparing yet!"

"Trust me son, we must get as far away from that dojo as quickly as possible!"

"Why? You'd better tell me wh…"

BOOM!

(End Flash Back)

"Sure no one was hurt but still there was no reason for him to use a small bomb as a distraction so we could escape without having to pay!"

"You said it," stated Ranko as she playfully drew circles with the water, "but still be ready for anything, Genma is a rather unpredictable bastard isn't he."

Unpredictable bastard, yup that pretty much summed up my father nicly.

"Hey Ranko."

"Yeah?"

"Could you leave? I need to get out already."

0101001101010101001 (that's a scene change)

"Again!"

With a cry I punched the pole one last time, effectively ripping it from the ground and sending it flying half way across the yard where it promptly embedded itself within the black hole known as my fathers gut.

I turned to face Mr. Miyagi and bowed deeply to him while desperately trying not to burst into a fit of laughter. I pride myself on my self control.

Ranko doesn't; as she was partially rolling on the floor holding her sides as she erupted in a bout of gleeful laughter that I so desperately wanted to join. Its at times like these that I'm glad no one can hear or see her besides me.

"Good. Next time not alert enemy to attack with scream."

"Hai sensei."

With that the days lesson where over and nothing had happened.

"Mr. Miyagi can I speak with you for a moment." called my still recovering pops.

Scratch that, nothing had happened yet.

As the two adults left for their "discussion" I casually picked up a pebble from the ground and hurled it at the mad red head.

"Ow!" cried Ranko as the pebble phased harmlessly through her head.

I chuckled to myself as she threw me a certain finger and stomped away when pops came back outside and called me over to him.

"Boy were leaving."

And just like that we left. No explosions, no angry mob, and attack dogs.

Something was horribly wrong and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

(later that night in some unknown location in china)

"Okay pops spill it, what did you do back at that dojo?"

The old man, who was currently packing his face full of food like there was no tomorrow stopped in mid chew/inhaling of his food and spoke; spraying food all over the place and namely on me.

"Gee pop at least wait till you swallow your food until you speak, it's just like Ranko says, 'say it don't spray it!'"

Of course this got him mad as any mention of Ranko tends to do, "Look boy what did I tell you about her."

"That she's not real and all in my head," I recited this while giving a wink in the direction of Ranko who sat next to me enjoying the meal that she helped me make, "and a real man doesn't have imaginary friends. Now can you tell me what you told Mr. Miyagi that allowed us to leave in one piece?"

"I didn't tell him anything, all I did was make a promise that when you turn 18 you would marry his eldest daughter." He said all this while holding a straight face and looking me dead in the eye.

(0011101101001)

Exactly 25 miles from Ranmas and Genmas current location in a certain village of Chinese's amazons, the current village elder and leader Cologne was meditating in order to become one with herself and the nature that surrounded their day to day lives.

Tonight nature was screaming in agony.

Looking up to the sky for answers that refused to come, cologne prayed to the gods to have mercy on the poor soul that was currently being beaten within an inch of his life.

A/N: well what do you'll think?


	2. Chapter 2 preview or teser

Soun Tendo considered himself to be a good father, one who did all he could to ensure that his three lovely daughters would have every possible advantage in life. From securing a nice budget for college to helping them get through problems that would make a lesser man faint. He even went as far as to guarantee, at least one of them, would have a husband; a child form the Saotme bloodline. Not only would this give one of his daughters a husband but it would also unite the two schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts, thus securing his and his daughters future financially.

Ah, yes life was good for the patriarch of the Tendo house hold…

"YOU DID WHAT!" screamed three unified young and angry female voices.

These three voices came from the three daughters of Soun Tendo; Kasumi (19), Nabiki (17), and Akane (16).

Now you must understand before we continue that if it hadn't been for the fact that Souns' wife, Miki, was currently sitting by his side at this present moment in time, Soun would be taking a very unwanted dip in their Kio pond in the back yard via mallet, frying pan, and book bag (much more painful than it sounds) courtesy of his three loving and caring daughters. All of which are very well vised in the family art of the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

"Daughters please listen to what I have to sa-" started Soun but was cut short by a fresh bout of screams of general disdain aimed solely at him.

"SILENCE!" And silence there was as Miki Tendo's voice echoed throughout the house. Soun gave a quick nod of appreciation to his wife, he would be no where without her, cleared his throat and began to speak, "The reason we didn't tell you girls earlier is because we were hoping that you would be more mature by now to handle this situation with the utmost sense of family honor and care. Clearly we were wrong." He said this last part while staring directly into the eyes of his daughter's, watching them flinch as his gaze past upon them.

"Now that I have your attention," with that he pulled a postcard with a picture of a panda out of the training Gi he was currently donning and read," Dear Tendo, bringing Ranma back from China. Be there in a week. Signed Genma."

Looking up to see his daughters reactions he saw a strange mix of both fear, anger, and calm as they each where thinking the same thing. When did their parents get that letter?

'knock knock knock!'

A Ranma ½ FanFiction

By: Joel Tijerina

June 7, 2011

Disclaimer

Chapter 2

A Ranma in Love?

(Two weeks ago)

Ya know what the best thing is about beating your dad to a bloody pulp before bed is? Not waking up to a splash of cold water to the face followed by a brick, also directed to the money maker, but not today! And what a beautiful day it was as I slowly opened my eyes and let out a mighty yawn that would put a lion to shame. Ah yes today was going to be a beautiful day indeed just me, my pops, and…

"RANKO!"

The redhead in question looked up bolted up right from her position upon the floor wearing nothing but her birthday suit causing certain assets to move in a way that would make a lesser man faint. Good thing I wasn't a lesser man and could handle such situations with ease.

"pu-pu-put some clo-oths on!," okay so maybe not, "pops could wa-wake up any second!"

"And?" she questioned while giving me the , ' I'm am the cutest thing since two kittens snuggling,' face.

So, yeah, that is how my day started; a day that would change my life forever in a way that I would have never imagined. Ever.

Anyways, as all life changing days go this one was rather normally save for the early morning peep show. Pops awoke looking like something out of a bad sifi film and we began our early morning workout which consisted of pops meditating on my back while I preformed 200 pushups with one arm all the while preparing breakfast with the other. Yeah, I'm just that good. Then me and pops fought over the food until Ranko scalded me for eating like a pig, forcing me to slow down to a civilized pace and causing pops to yell at me telling me to grow up and yada yada. Then we packed up and took off; nothing out of the ordinary or strange; at least until I found out our destination.

"So pops where we heading?" I asked after about an hour of silence.

"Yeah, where to you bastard of a man!" exclaimed the ever Genma hating Ranko.

Pops gave me the once over and looked at me directly in the eye before pulling out a traveling guide and holding it up so I could see it clearly.

"You see this boy," he growled, "this here is a guide to all of china's elite training grounds for only the best martial artist in the world, I found it-"

"more like stole it!"

"- in the Miyagi dojo while we were staying and tried to return it but Mr. Miyagi insisted that I keep it in order to better you in your training.

He paused for a moment as he filliped to some page towards to back of the book to show me a high glossy picture of what appeared to be a training ground specializing in balancing for there where poles scattered across and endless field of springs.

"The Legendary Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo," came a whisper from my dad causing me and Ranko to lean in closer.

Several seconds passed and nothing happened, then pops replaced the guide book and continued walking.

"NANI?"


End file.
